Traicion
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Trata de una traicion de la novia de Manny para unirlo al mal
1. Conociendo

_El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece le pertenece a **Jorge R. Gutierrez y a Sandra Equihua**_

**LA TRAICION:**

**1.-CONOCIENDO**

No pense que moriria asi, yo nunca pense en la muerte asechandome, nunca pense que mi propia novia me hiciera esto, nunca pense en que mataria a mi mejor amiga y tampoco pense en que mi propia familia me defraudara.

*Hace 5 dias atras*

Normalmente estaba caminando con mi mejor amiga a la escuela, claro como siempre tarde y nos escabullimos por la entrada de atras hacia el salon, lo raro era de que el maestro todavia no llegaba, nos fuimos a nuestros lugares y al sentarnos el maestro entro pero tambien detras de el entro una chica a decir verdad muy linda y un chico con gafas rojas y muy cools a Frida se le pusieron los ojos brillantes cuando lo vio.

-Bueno dias alumnos-dijo el profesor con su cara de amargado como siempre

-Buenos dias-dijimos todos los del salon

-Quiero presentarles a unos nuevos estudiantes-ense ando a los dos chicos

-Hola soy Mariana

-Y yo Abel

Mariana en verdad era muy bonita, vestia un torero negro con camisa de franjas casi igual a mi camisa, llevava una falda purpura abierta en A y unas botas cafes aunque tambien portaba un cinturon casi igual al mio aunque estaba de lado como si ocultara algo y tenia unos ojos que se apoderaban de quien la mirara y luego vi al chico el traia unos pantalones rojos medio rotos, una camisa blanca y tenia unos tirantes rojos, tambien tenia unas pulsera de picos como las de Frida ojos cafes, cabello azul con sus gafas rojas y unas botas como militares era casi parecido a Frida solo sus ojos eran la esepcion.

-Sientate a lado de Manuel-dijo el maestro y me se alo-Y tu a lado de Frida

-Ok maestro-el chico se sento a lado de Frida y empezaron a platicar

-Claro Maestro-entonces la chica se sento en un lugar vacio a lado mio y me miro a los ojos y yo me sonroje un poco-Hola soy Mariana y tu? ^^

-Yo soy Rivera Equihua O Brien Gutierrez Pablo Manuel-estaba muy nervioso que ni sabia lo que decia por que estaba perdidamente en sus ojos

-Eh perdon no entendi, creeo que lo dijiste al reves no? eres Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O Brien Equihua Rivera cierto?

-Manny dime pero cierto si

-Estas bien? si quieres te llevo a la enfermeria

-Bien estoy no

-Maestro-Mariana alzo la mano

-Si Mariana?

-Podria llevar a Manny a la enfermeria creeo que el se siente mal

-Em si ok vayan

-Vamos Manny

-Ok si

Entonces pasamos por unos pases y fuimos a la enfermeria

-Disculpe enfermera mi amigo se siente mal

-Enserio? bueno pasen

Pasamos y la enfermera me hizo acostarme en una cama y Mariana con una cara de preocupacion y estaba sentada a lado mio.

-Oh el termometro no esta en su lugar, creeo que tendran que esperarme aqui, deseguro esta en la oficina del Subdirector Chacal el tambien esta enfermo ahorita vuelvo-se fue y nos dejo solos

-Espero que te mejores-me dijo con mirada triste

-Bien estare si

En ese instante se alegro y me sonrio y me vio con sus ojos dominantes y entonces me dio un impulso y la bese, como no besarla si sus labios eran hermosos y muy suaves muy adorables muy muy dulces.

Ella me siguio besando hasta que se hizo para atras sonrojada bajando la cabeza.

-Que te pasa?

-Eh yo, ya estas mejor guau

-Cierto je, pero que te paso?

-Nada es solo que tu me besaste y creeo que ya tienes novia

-Novia yo?

-Si esa de googles rojos como se llama a si Frida

-No ella no es mi novia es solo mi amiga y que hay con tu novio

-Novio? es mi amigo ja

-Genial entonces quisieras ser mi novia

Mariana se sonrojo y me miro a los ojos-Eh yo Si

La enfermera llego-Ya llegue

-El ya esta mejor

-Si ya

-Ah ok

Nos salimos y acabo la escuela despues de un rato.

-Adios Manny-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa Mariana

-Adios Mari

A lado de nosotros pasaron Frida y Abel agarrados de las manos y se estaban despidiendo y se fueron hacia sus casas, igual Mariana se fue hacia su casa y yo tambien.

Llegue a casa y mi padre me saludo tambien Granpapi y me sente a comer estaba muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que te pasa mijo? por que tan feliz?

-Si Rodolfo tiene razon que te pasa Manny?-dijo Granpapi

-Nada, solo conoci a una chica-y luego meti un pedaso de comida a mi boca

-Enserio ya tienes novia?, como se llama mijo?

-Se llama Mariana

-Y cuando podremos conocerla?-dijo granpapi

-Bueno tal vez ma ana

-Ok-dijeron los dos

Acabe comer y me fui a mi cuarto a ver la tele derepente aparecieron la noticias:

-Un ladron esta robando el banco-decian las noticias

-Este es un trabajo para-gire mi hebilla-EL TIGRE

Fui al banco y vi a una chica de falda purpura mirandome con una cara de enojo, pero esa chica tenia un traje igual al mio.

- Quien eres?-dije

-Soy La Tigre y tu eres?

-El Tigre pero en realidad soy Manny Rivera

Ella se quedo petrificada cuando oyo mi nombre.

-Tu eres Manny Rivera-temblaba

-Si- la agarre y le quite su mascara-QUE????!!!!!!!!!-estaba impactado-Mariana?

-Em hola Manny je

- Pero tu como?

-Te explico ma ana Manny me tengo que ir antes que venga mi madre

-Ok nos veremos ma ana

-Ok adios-dejo el dinero ahi y se fue al igual que yo me fui a mi casa a descansar y me dormi.

**CONTINUARA....**

Manny: Que historias las tuyas Mari

Mariana: Ay que me gusta escribir y esta historia se va a poner buena cuando mueras, sniff sniff por que cortaste conmigo *llora a cantaros*

Manny: Ayudenme a callarla

Abel: Ash para que la cortas

Frida: Cierto eres malvado

Manny: Como si ella no fuera malvada escribio que te mataria

Frida: Ash la odio

Abel: A mi tambien escribio que me matara

Manny: Pues averigualo en los siguientes capitulos

Abel: Ok


	2. La Tigre

La Tigre

Desperte un poco tarde gracias a la ayuda de mi padre ya que me desbele pensando en Mariana pero no de que fuera mi verdadero amor si no por que ella era "La Tigre"

*FlashBack*

-Ok adios-dejo el dinero ahi y se fue

-Te vere ma ana en mi casa-le grite

-De acuerdo-grito a lo lejos

Volvi a casa cansado pero no era sue o si no que por que no me habia contado eso?, eramos novios y no confiaba en mi me acoste aunque no consilie el sue o asi que mi padre y Granpapi estaban durmiendo, yo me sente pensativo.

- Por que no me lo habra dicho?-frustrado y con voz ronca-Somos novios pero no confia en mi.

Toda la noche pensando en que "La Tigre" y Mariana la misma persona era frustrante y no recuperaba el sue o, hasta que senti que me dormi y mi sue o era algo raro.

-MANNY!!!!!!!-un grito ensordesedor se escucho a lo lejos

- Que? Quien es?-grite

-Ayudame Manny!!!!!!!CUIDADO ESTA ATRAS DE TI!!!!!-se oyo la voz a lo lejos

- QUE?!!!!!-voltee y era "La Tigre" y la que gritaba era Mariana- Que? Como es que hay 2 Marianas?-pero "La Tigre" me pego y cai.

-MANNY!!!!!-grito un tono masculino.

Y desperte todo fue una pesadilla me dije a mi mismo.

-Buenos d as mijo-dijo mi padre

-Buenos d as-dije

*Fin del Flashback*

Mi padre se fue a hacer el desayuno y me ba e, me vesti y me mire al espejo.

- Mariana nunca me atacaria verdad?-mientras imaginaba su reflejo.

Baje a desayunar unos Pancakes despues me fui a la escuela muy inquieto pero al salir de el edificio de "La Casa del Macho" vi a Mariana esperandome y puso una cara de satisfaccion cuando sali y cruzo la calle hacia mi.

-Buenos d as Manny-dijo cuando me dio un beso

-Buenos d as-no muy entusiasmado- te dejaron ir a mi casa?

-Si haci que queria averiguar donde era tu casa y mirame no te sorprende verme aqui jaja

-Si claro-con tono mentiroso

-Vamos a los juegos maya en vez de la escuela no?

-Hoy no, otro d a tal vez de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Nos dirigimos a la escuela habia tension entre nosotros pero no era Mariana la de la tension si no yo hasta ella podia notarlo.

- Estas bien Manny?

-Si, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro lo que sea

- Tu nunca me harias da o verdad

-Eh yo..... no

El "eh yo.... no" no se habia escuchado muy satisfactorio, llegamos a la escuela, de hecho no hicimos nada, le escribi en un papel.

Oye Mariana puedo preguntarte algo?

Se lo di, lo leyo, escribio y me lo regreso.

Claro.

Escribi y se lo di.

Por que me ocultaste que eras "La Tigre"?

Lo leyo y escribio.

Porque, no sabia que tu eras el tigre.

-Ah ok-dije.

Despues en el receso.

-Abel necesito hablar contigo-dijo Mariana.

-Claro-dijo Abel y fueron a platicar.

- Que les pasa hoy?-dije.

-Dejalos Manny, son amigos.

*Version Mariana*

-Manny ya sabe-dije

-QUE??????!!!!!-dijo Abel-pero se supone que nadie se enteraria, se lo prometimos y recuerda que nos vigila-

-Ya lo sabe, estoy segura-dije

-Bueno, pero por lo menos Manny no sabe el plan cierto?-dijo Abel.

-No, no lo sabe y estoy segura que hara lo que le pidamos-dije

-De acuerdo, enserio tiene que matar a......-dijo Abel.

-Si, lo siento-dije

-Bueno volvamos, si no sospecharan-dijo.

-Ok-dije.

*Fin de Version Mariana*

-Hola-dijo Mariana-Volvimos

-Ya tocaron la campana y se quedaron ahi parados y platique y platique-dije.

Fuimos corriendo al salon y despues de un muy buen rato salimos de la escuela.

-Adios Mariana, adios Manny-dijo Abel.

-Adios-dije.

-Adios Abel nos vemos luego-dijo Mariana.

-Frida, te acompa o a casa?-dijo Abel.

-Claro-contesto Frida, con una sonrisa-Adios Mari, adios Manny nos vemos ma ana.

-Adios-dijimos Mariana y yo.

Se fueron y Mariana y yo estabamos solos.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tu casa-dijo Mariana.

-Ok-dije.

Caminamos y llegamos despues de un largo rato.

-Papa ya llegue-dije al entrar.

-Hola Mijo, supongo que tu eres Mariana cierto?-dijo mi padre.

-Si, mucho gusto se or Rivera-dijo Mariana.

-Enseguida vengo-dije y fui al ba o.

*Version Mariana*

Llego Granpapi.

-Hola supongo que tu eres Mariana-dijo

-Si, se or-dije-Oigan necesito decirles algo-dije.

-Si dinos-dijeron.

-Lo siento por lo que van a sufrir en estos ultimos 4 dias-dije seria.

-QUE?

-Miren yo soy una aprendiz de una de las villanas mas poderosas, y haremos cosas terribles.

Rodolfo se iba a quitar su traje.

-No, no hagan ninguna cosa contra mi ya que su querido Manny podria sufrir las futuras consecuencias.

- Que quieres?-dijo Rodolfo.

-Que su hijo se una al mal, pero si le dice algo, el pensara que no es cierto y lo odiara, y no queria que pasara eso cierto?

-Si, bueno y quien eres?-dijeron.

-Soy "La Tigre"

*Fin Version Mariana*

Llegue.

-Hola de que platicaban?

-De nada, solo que le decia a tu padre que tiene suerte de tener a un chico guapo como tu.

-Si-dijo mi padre-bueno me voy a cocinar.

Despues de un rato Mariana y yo vimos la tele.

-Mijo a comer-dijo mi padre.

Fuimos a la mesa y nos sentamos, despues de un ratito acabamos y platicamos.

- Y desde hace cuanto estas aqui?-pregunto mi papa.

-Desde hace pocos dias-dijo Mariana-Usted es White Pantera cierto?.

-Si y tu madre es la nueva superheroina de City Miracle verdad?

-Si ella es Panther Blanca y mi abuela era Puma Crazy el terror de Ciudad Maravilla.

- Que le paso?-pregunto GranPapi.

-Murio- y agacho se cabeza.

-O lo lamento-le dije y la fui a abrazar y le di un beso.

-Bueno ya no importa-dijo y sono un celular contesto-Bueno....a si, voy pa lla-y cerro su celular- me acompa arias a mi casa Manny?

-Claro-dije-adios padre, adios Granpapi.

-Adios-dijeron.

Nos fuimos y caminamos hasta su casa pero antes de llegar.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-alguien grito.

-Vamos Manny hay que revisar-dijo Mariana.

-Si-dije.

Fuimos a buscar y estaban Frida y Abel atacados por unos bandoleros, Mariana y yo nos transformamos y los atacamos.

-Gracias Manny y Mariana-dijeron Abel y Frida.

-De nada-dijimos.

-Oye Manny se supone que no te lo diria pero tienes que saberlo, Frida decirte que eres horrible, cobarde y que siempre fingio ser tu amiga-me susurro Mariana.

-QUE???????-dije enojado-GRRRR.

Fui hacia Frida y la rasgu e.

-Que?????-dijo.

-Por que dijiste eso-la agarre de la gargata y la alce- te retractas?

- De que?-con voz devil dijo.

-Asi que sigues sin admitirlo-le clave mis garras en su coraz n y la mate-Que? que hice?, pero creeo que me gusto-dije demoniacamente.

-Jaja Manny ma ana nos vemos no hagas ninguna cosa mala-dijo Mariana.

-De acuerdo su se oria-dije, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca solas.

-Adios-dijo y se fue a su casa.

-Adios-dijo Abel y tambien se fue.

Me fui a mi casa normalmente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

CONTINUARA...................

No me gusta ser la villana pero ya nimodos les gusto? esperen el tercer capitulo. 


End file.
